Alibaba's Diary
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Alibaba menulis sebuah buku diary untuk pertama kalinya, entah apa yang ia tulis didalamnya. Tapi kenapa setelah menulis diary tersebut selama enam hari berturut-turut, ia menjadi blushing sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Alibaba 's diary

**Desclaimer : Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam cerita ini.

WARNING! : OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, HUMOR GAK JELAS, Alur Berantakan, CRACKPAIR, TYPO (ABSOLUTELY), Another Timeline (MAYBE?) serta Narsis dan Lebay Alibaba

Summary : Alibaba menulis sebuah buku diari untuk pertama kalinya, entah apa yang ia tulis didalamnya. Tapi kenapa setelah menulis diari tersebut selama enam hari tersebut, ia menjadi blushing sendiri?

**Kupersembahkan kisah ini untuk seorang sahabatku yang menyukai EnAli**

**sekaligus Senpai dan Author yang sangat kuhormati**

**Hime Hoshina**

mohon maaf bila kisah ini tidak sesuai harapanmu

pair : EnAli, SinJa, Slight JuHaku (future)

part 1 of 3

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

Day 1

**Dear Diary**

Untuk pertama kalinya kutuliskan sebuah cerita dalam buku ini. Hehe, aku jadi malu jika membayangkan Aladdin melihatku yang sedang menulis diary seperti ini. Entah apa reaksinya bila ia melihat buku yang pernah ia berikan padaku dapat digunakan juga.

Hmm, aku harus menulis apa ya?

Hari-hariku berlatih pedang bersama master Sharrkan?

Nona Pistiyang heboh menceritakan soal dada besar?

Aladdin yang dengan semangatnya mengajakku bermain seharian penuh

Atau…

Peristiwa pagi tadi?

Bagaimana ya? Apa aku harus menceritakannya dari awalsaja?

Dimulai dari aku terbangun pada pagi ini, dan melihat Aladdin dan Morgiana masih tertidur dengan pulas diatas kasur yang sama denganku. Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cukup indah dengan pemandangan laut serta suara burung yang menjadi latarnya

Tunggu! Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! ini memang sudah biasa bagi kami untuk tidur seranjang.

Dan ranjang ini memang sangat besar untuk ditiduri oleh kami bertiga.

Serius deh! Aku berani bertaruh bila kasur ini memang luas.

Bahkan bila harus bertaruh bahwa Sinbad-san yang menyukai Ja'far-san, aku berani seratus persen!

Eh?

Maaf-maaf..

Abaikan kicauanku

Kembal lagi ke topik semula

Pagi ini memang sangat indah, namun bila kuingat-ingat semalam aku tidur cukup larut akibat Master Sharrkan yang mengajakku minum-minum di sebuah bar di tengah kota. Tentu saja nona Pisti, Masrur-san, dan Spartos-san turut ikut bersama kami dalam 'ekspedisi' kami

Abaikan kejadian semalam, aku bangkit dari kasur dan segera bergegas mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan pakaian yang biasa kukenakan sehari-hari, dan—

—reaksi pertamaku saat aku hendak mengambil pakaianku adalah terkejut!

**SIAPA YANG MELETAKKAN SEBUAH BUNGA MAWAR DENGAN SURAT TERKUTUK TANPA NAMA PENGIRIM DIATAS PAKAIANKU?**

**JUGA, SIAPA YANG MENULISKAN SURAT LAKNAT BERISI "KEPADA ALIBABA SALUJA YANG AKAN SEGERA MENJADI MILIKKU"?!**

Dan sialnya lagi, Ja'far-san yang kebetulan sedang lewat kamar kami mendobrak paksa pintu kamar secara spontan. Wajahnya panik begitu mendengarku berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan. Dia bahkan sudah siap dengan Bararaq Sei miliknya bila takut-takut ada penyusup masuk.

tapi wajah paniknya sayup-sayup berubah

—berubah sejak Ja'far-san menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

aku mengakui belum berganti pakaian

Rambutku masih berantakan dan acak-acakan

Mukaku kusut

Ada bekas kissmark dari para gadis bar tepat di leherku

Tubuhku masih bau alkohol

**DEMI SOLOMON YANG BERGULING-GULING KEBOSANAN, SEJAK KAPAN JA'FAR-SAN MENGIRA AKU HABIS DIRAEP SESEORANG?**

Mungkin akibat teriakanku lagi, Aladdin dan Morgiana terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah kujelaskan mati-matian, panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, akhirnya mama (sebutan baruku untuk Ja'far-san) mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Bahkan pagi-pun aku sudah merasa kelelahan.

Semoga saja Aladdin tidak membaca diary ini.

**-note : Alibaba menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya setelah mendengar dari seorang pelayan bahwa Sinbad memanggilnya ke ruang makan-**

...ooo…

Day 1

**Dear Diary**

Aku menulis kisahku pada hari yang sama. walau kuakui aku sudah merobek tiga halaman diary untuk menulis kisahku ini.

Ok, akan kulanjutkan kisahku saat ini, setelah insiden pagi itu… aku segera bergegas pergi ke tempat latihanku bersama Master Sharrkan.

Dan setiba disana ketika aku menemui Master, ia justru mengatakan bahwa hari ini latihan dibatalkan mengingat kami harus ikut Sinbad-san menuju pelabuhan untuk menyambut keluarga kerajaan Kou yang hendak mengunjungi Sindria esok hari.

Akupun terkejut bukan main, bukankah kerajaan Kou dan Sindria tidak memiliki hubungan perdagangan?

**-note : Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya lagi begitu ia melihat Aladdin hendak mengintip isi diarynya-**

…**ooo…**

Day 2

**Dear Diary**

Tidak sia-sia aku berdiri di pelabuhan selama berjam-jam.

Bertemu dengan kawan lama, Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu sudah membuat rasa lelahku hilang ditelan bumi.

Tidak seperti dahulu ketika terjadi insiden 'pelecehan' terhadap Kougyoku

Hakuryuu kini tampak lebih tinggi dariku, bahkan luka bakar di wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih samar. Tetapi, tetap saja Hakuryuu masihlah seseorang yang ambisius dan pemalu. Seperti yang kukenal

Dan Kougyoku yang semakin cantik dengan peringainya yang sudah 'agak' terlihat dewasa dibandingkan dahulu.

Kini aku melihat bahwa seluruh Ren bersaudara datang ke Sindria. Berdiri tepat didepanku dan Sinbad-san

Dimulai dari Koumei yang **SEJAK DAHULU SELALU MENGINJAK-NGINJAK HARGA DIRIKU DENGAN PERKATAANYA YANG BERISI SESUATU YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN WANITA**

Lalu ada Kouha yang tidak bisa diprediksi gendernya, entah **KENAPA ADA LAKI-LAKI YANG LEBIHCANTIK DARI PEREMPUAN?!**

Serta wanita yang SANGAT CANTIK bernama Hakuei, yang baru-baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa ia adalah saudara kandung dari Hakuryuu.

Dan satu orang lagi

Pria yang selalu membuat keadaan disekitarku berubah, Ren Kouen.

Tapi… kenapa ketika ia menyapaku dengan gaya dinginnya, aku merasakan aura kemarahan yang dipancarkan Hakuryuu-kun, Morgiana, Aladdin, Sinbad-san dan mama Ja'far (kuharap Ja'far-san tidak membaca diaryku ini)

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Oh, dan satu hal lagi! Kudengar mereka akan berada di Sindria selama seminggu dari sekarang!

**-tulisan terhenti di halaman kedua ketika Spartos datang meminta Alibaba, Aladdin dan Morgana datang ke ruang rapat-**

…**ooo…**

Day 2

**Dear diary**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku menulis diary ini pada hari yang sama.

Hari ini aku bertugas mengantarkan Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu berkeliling kota. Berterima kasihlah pada Hinahoho-san yang sudah meredakan aura tidak mengenakkan pelabuhan tempo tadi. Sehingga tidak terjadi perang antar Negara lagi(?)

Oke, kembali ke topik! Aku baru mengetahui bila Kougyoku sangat suka berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal ini baru hari pertama sejak ia tiba. Tetapi semangatnya masih seperti dulu.

**TAPI TETAP SAJA SIAPA YANG TIDAK KESAL BILA SEMUA BARANG BELANJAANNYA DIBAWA OLEH SATU ORANG, DAN ITU AKU!**

Sabar.. tenanglah wahai pangeran **TAMPAN** nan **HEBAT** Alibaba Saluja. Ingat perkataan Aladdin dulu "orang sabar pantatnya lebar"

Berbeda dengan Hakuryuu yang sembari tadi berdiri tepat di depan toko perhiasan.

**DEMI SINBAD-SAN YANG SUKA MEMELUK DAN MENCIUMI MAMA JA'FAR DI LORONG ISTANA, DEMI APA HAKURYUU BELI CINCIN KAWIN?!**

**-note : diary terhenti sampai sini karena Alibaba merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC to part 2**

**Happy Birthday kak Hime Hoshina! Semoga makin keceh dan semakin menggila di fandom-fandom yang kakak suka~ *doa macam apa itu?***

**Part 2 dan 3 akan menyusul setelah Remedial's week (julukan macam apa itu?) dan Rapot bayangan minggu depan :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alibaba's Diary**

.

.

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini

**WARNING! : OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, HUMOR GAK JELAS, Alur Berantakan, CRACKPAIR, TYPO (ABSOLUTELY), Mama!Ja'far, Another Timeline (MAYBE?) serta Narsis dan Lebay Alibaba**

Summary : Alibaba menulis sebuah buku diari untuk pertama kalinya, entah apa yang ia tulis didalamnya. Tapi kenapa setelah menulis diari tersebut selama enam hari tersebut, ia menjadi blushing sendiri?

Kupersembahkan kisah ini untuk seorang sahabatku yang menyukai EnAli

sekaligus Senpai dan Author yang sangat kuhormati

**Hime Hoshina**

mohon maaf bila kisah ini tidak sesuai harapanmu

pair : **EnAli, SinJa, Slight JuHaku (future)**

**part 2 of 3**

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

Ditempat yang cukup jauh hingga dimana Alibaba tidak tahu sama sekali, letaknya jauh dipelosok istana Sindria, sebuah ruangan besar yang tak terlalu mewah namun terkesan nyaman. Mereka duduk bersebrangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dengan didampingi adik tertuanya, Koumei. Kouen duduk tepat bersebrangan dengan Sinbad yang juga ditemani oleh sang coretistricoret penasihat, Ja'far. Wajah mereka amat sangat serius, hingga membuat aura ruangan mewah istana tersebut lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Dan akibatnya, cukup banyak korban yang berjatuhan di luar ruangan tersebut.

Yeah, salah satunya adalah para pekerja istana yang tiba-tiba pingsan dengan mulut berbusa akibat tertekan oleh aura tegang ketika melewati ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, wahai pangeran mahkota kekaisaran Kou, Kouen Ren?" Ucap Sinbad memecahkan keheningan, tentunya bersamaan dengan senyum palsunya serta bahasa yang terlewat sopan nan menyindir "Kau tidak datang untuk sekedar hubungan politik, bukan?"

Senyum, yang sangat tipis dan tekesan sinis tersungging di bibir sang pangeran. "Tentu saja, Raja Sinbad. Apa kau pikir, aku hanya datang untuk sekedar 'bermain politik' denganmu?"

**Deg!**

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" sepasang mata hitam Ja'far menatap tajam Kouen, begitu pula Sinbad

"tenanglah, wahai Raja Sindria, dan penasihat Sindria. Kami datang bukan untuk berperang—" lerai Koumei, namun pembicaraannya terpotong oleh sang pangeran pertama

"—Serahkan Alibaba Saluja padaku"

"Huh?" Sinbad mengedipkan mata sesaat.

"Kubilang, serahkan Alibaba Saluja padaku"

**BRAKK!**

"Tidak!" Suara Ja'far menginterupsi. Wajah -yang menurut Sinbad ehemimutehem- menatap kesal Kouen.

"—Bagaimana jika, 'aku ingin menculik Alibaba Saluja'?"

"Tetap tidak akan kuizinkan!"

Kouen sedikit memberikan senyum sinisnya seakan akan menang, "Baiklah, Aku akan meminang Alibaba Saluja"

"itu juga tidak!" Jawab Ja'far cepat, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun membawa, menculik, **ATAUPUN** meminang, Alibaba-kun!" titahnya seakan melupakan posisinya saat ini

Berbeda dengan Kouen, Koumei sedikit menatap heran dibalik wajah tidak berminatnya pada sang penasihat Sindria, "memangnya kau siapa hingga tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk meminang Alibaba, wahai penasihat Sindria Ja'far?"

"TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU IBUNYA!"

**-note : Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan segera menghentikan rapat tersebut sesaat setelah Sinbad yang mencoba mencari cara untuk menenangkan sang istri yang hendak menyerang Kouen dan Koumei dengan Bararaq Sei-**

**Pesan moral : Jangan sekali-sekali mencoba meminta ijin pada sepasang orang tua labil (baca : Sinbad dan Ja'far) untuk meminang salah satu dari anak-anaknya dengan nada seperti seorang penculik Atau, sudah dipastikan perang antar negara akan pecah.**

* * *

**...ooo...**

* * *

Day 02

**Dear Diary**

Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan! Pake BANGET!

Dimulai dari Hakuryuu yang selalu bertanya "kekasih seperti apa yang kau idamkan, Alibaba-dono?"

Terus bertanya...

Mengikutiku seperti seorang penguntit

Dan hingga ia bertanya hal yang paling absurd

"—Kira-kira kau senang dilamar dengan gaya apa?"

**NANI THE FAK?! AKU GAK SALAH DENGAR 'KAN?!**

Lalu, tak lama setelah pertanyaan absurd itu, secara mendadak Kougyoku datang menghampiriku dengan tatapan penasarannya dan menanyakan padaku hal yang SAMA ANEHNYA dengan saudaranya!

"Alibaba-chan, Kau suka bunga apa?" ini masih normal

"Yang diikat seperti buket bunga, yang dianyam seperti mahkota, atau setangkai bunga dengan pita? Atau... Bla-bla-bla..." ini masih kuanggap normal walau saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Kougyoku, kepalaku jadi SAKIT! Pake BANGET!

Dan pertanyaan terakhir Kougyoku lah adalah yang paling ABSURD

"kira-kira Alibaba-chan suka pakai gaun jenis apa ya? Yang bernuasa Balbbad atau Sindria? Atau yang bernuansa kekaisaran Kou?"

**DEMI TOTO YANG SUKA MENGUMBAR KEMESRAANNYA BERSAMA OLBA-KUN, SEJAK KAPAN GUE AKAN PAKAI GAUN?**

Tapi, tetap aku harus bersabar. Bukan karena alasan aneh-aneh, tetapi aku teringat salah-satu perkataan Aladdin dahulu, "orang sabar disayang pacar"

Eh?

Tunggu?

Rasanya aku baru menyadari bila ada yang salah...

**-Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Aladdin. Sisanya, pikirkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Alibaba untuk membalas Aladdin-**

* * *

**...ooo...**

* * *

Day 02

**Dear Diary**

Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan Diary ini

Setelah Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku, kini yang kutemui adalah sang pangeran ketiga kekaisaran Kou, Ren Kouha yang **SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU PENASARAN AKAN GENDER ASLINYA!**

Serta Ren Hakuei, sang putri tertua **TERCANTIK** yang secara tak sengaja berpapasan denganku

Berbeda dengan dua orang dari keluarga Ren sebelumnya, ia selalu mengikutiku dengan tatapan penasarannya

Sedangkan Hakuei, ia hanya tersenyum seraya berkata seperti ini ;

"Ternyata Alibaba-kun walau tak memakai alat kecantikan dan perawatan apapun, sudah terlihat **cantik **ya... Apa kau setuju denganku, Kouha?"

"Well, kuakui itu benar. Hakuei"

**DEMI ALADDIN YANG SENANG MEMBACA PERKAMEN BERISI KUMPULAN GAMBAR CEWEK DAN BERLOGO KELINCI, SEJAK KAPAN AKU DISEBUT 'CANTIK' OLEH MEREKA, ORANG YANG BAHKAN LEBIH CANTIK DARIKU**

Baiklah, abaikan itu. Aku masih percaya perkataan Maria dahulu tentang 'betapa **gantengnya** Alibaba nii-chan"

Dan juga,

"Alibaba nii-chan memang yang paling **tampan **setelah Cassim nii-chan!"

Dan ketika aku berpisah dari mereka dan hendak memasuki kamar, Aku menemukan seikat mawar tepat di atas kasur beserta secarik kertas yang berisi

**"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Alibaba Saluja"**

Apa perlu aku meminta Masrur-san atau Morgiana untuk melacak siapa pemiliknya ya?

Semoga esok hari tidak lebih aneh dari hari ini.

**-Note : Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya setelah Ja'far dan Sinbad datang ke kamarnya-**

* * *

**...ooo...**

* * *

Day 03

**Dear diary**

Hari ini sangat aneh,

Baru malam kemarin aku kedatangan kedua orang tua labilku (Kuharap Sinbad-san dan Ja'far-san tidak membaca diary ini) dengan wajah was-was serta keabsurd-an lainnya.

Seperti; "Alibaba-kun, mama harap kau selalu di sisi kami" Entah apa maksud dari mama Ja'far?

Dan

"Papa tak akan mengizinkan siapapun meminangmu! Membayangkanmu memakai gaun saja sudah membuat ibumu mendapat mimpi buruk"

Eh...

Tunggu...

**-note : Alibaba terdiam sejenak dari menulis diary. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyadari maksudnya-**

**WTF?!**

**AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MEMINANG GUE JUGA!**

**LEPAS JUGA STATUS JONES SELAMA DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN INI!**

**SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMINANG PANGERAN YANG GANTENG CETAR MEMBAHANA ULALALA SYALALA BLINK-BLINK GOES ON MACAM GUE?!**

Eh…

Tunggu…

Kayaknya ada yang salah lagi.

**-note : Alibaba terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna tiap kata dari Sinbad-**

**KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGENAKAN GAUN PENGANTIN?!**

**-note : Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya di tengah-tengah kertas sebelum ia terkejut bukan main akibat dari kedatangan Sharrkan yang mengajaknya berlatih-**

* * *

**...ooo... **

* * *

Day 03

**Dear diary**

Benar yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Hari ini sungguh aneh...

Aneh...

Aneh…

BANGET!

Hari ini aku secara tak sengaja melihat Kouen-san di taman yang sedang duduk sendiri, tanpa ditemani salah satu saudaranya. rasanya bukan Kouen BANGET!

Dan sialnya, ketika aku hendak mencoba kabur, dia sudah menyadari kehadiranku. Memanggilku untuk menemaninya.

Dan senyumnya yang terbilang 'langka' sudah membuat kedua pipiku panas

**DEMI APAPUN, KENAPA KOUEN TERLIHAT SANGAT BERBEDA DARI SEBELUMNYA?!**

**DAN KENAPA IA MEMETIK BUNGA ASTER DAN MELETAKKANNYA DI SELA-SELA RAMBUTKU?!**

**KENAPA AKU RAGU MENATAP WAJAHNYA?! **

**DAN JUGA KENAPA ALADDIN DAN MORGIANA DATANG DISAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT?**

Ah… hari ini sungguh sial…

Sial…

Gagal sudah aku PDKT…

tapi...

PDKT itu singkatan apa ya?

**-Note : Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya dengan mendadak ketika Ja'far datang dengan wajah kusutnya-**

.

.

.

**Tuberculosis (?) to part 3**

* * *

Balasan ripiu

**Hime Hosina**, : aaaaaaaahhh! Kakak juga malaikatku! Mau bikin versi langsungnya? BOLEH BANGEEETTT, SILAHKANNN! #nianakSemangatBanget

**Neriyura** : unyu kan? EnAli gitu loh~ :v

**Anooon** : ok, ini lanjut! Dan mama Ja'far memang sudah beranak tiga (baca : Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana) :v

* * *

sebelumnya mohon maaf bila ada salah kata, Ripiu please?


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Alibaba's Diary**

.

.

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini

**WARNING! : OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, HUMOR GAK JELAS, Alur Berantakan, CRACKPAIR, TYPO (ABSOLUTELY), Mama!Ja'far, Another Timeline (MAYBE?) serta Narsis dan Lebay Alibaba**

Summary : Alibaba menulis sebuah buku diari untuk pertama kalinya, entah apa yang ia tulis didalamnya. Tapi kenapa setelah menulis diari tersebut selama enam hari tersebut, ia menjadi blushing sendiri?

Kupersembahkan kisah ini untuk seorang sahabatku yang menyukai pair EnAli

sekaligus Senpai dan Author yang sangat kuhormati

**Hime Hoshina**

mohon maaf bila kisah ini tidak sesuai harapanmu

pair : **EnAli, SinJa, Slight JuHaku (future)**

**part 3 of 3 (part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih ditempat yang cukup tersembunyi, sebuah ruang rapat rahasia yang kini diisi oleh keluarga Ren, delapan Jendral, dan Sinbad kini terasa sangat mencekam. Bayangkan saja bila para pelayan dan penjaga istana tiba-tiba pingsan mendadak ketika melewati ruang tersebut dengan tidak elitnya sama sekali

bayangkan!

BAYANGKAN PERMISA!

BAYANGKAN!

Ah, abaikan diatas dan mari berfokus dengan yang dilakukan didalam ruang tersebut

Kedua kubu itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berukuran sedang, dengan sebuah perkamen dan tinta emas. Dengan tatapan tajam, serta siap dengan senjata masing-masing

"jika kau takut, lebih baik pulang ke negaramu sendiri, pangeran mahkota Kou"

"hn, setidaknya kau lebih ceroboh dari dugaanku, raja Sinbad"

"apa kau bilang?!"

Sebuah kesepakatan telah ditanda tangani oleh kedua belah pihak, sebuah Perkamen kecil dengan tinta emas menjadi pusat perhatian serta bukti dari aksi yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"jika kau memang ingin meminang anakku. lawan aku, Ayah (?) dari Alibaba, Suami (?) dari Ja'far, Raja, dan pemimpin aliansi tujuh lautan, Sinbad dan seluruh jendral terkuat kami!"

"tentu saja, aku sudah menantikan hal ini datang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 4**

**Dear diary**

Hari ini sungguh sial…

Bagaimana tidak? Coba saja jika dihadapkan dengan seorang MAGI RESE SOK KEREN PADAHAL GAK ADA KEREN-KERENNYA, Judal selama satu hari penuh

Walaupun aku pernah menjelajahi 'dimensi lain' bersamanya selama berhari-hari, gak gitu juga kaleee.

Tapi dia benar-benar membuat pangeran keceh macam gue ini kesal

Coba saja bayangkan

**MENTANG-MENTANG DIA SUDAH JADIAN SAMA HAKURYUU, LALU DIA MENGUMBAR KEMESRAANNYA DIDEPAN GUE?! HELOOOWW~ GUE TAHU, GUE JOMBLO! TAPI GAK GITU JUGA KELEESS! PAKE ACARA CIUM-CIUM, PELUKAN, DAN GOMBALAN MESRA SEGALA!**

Sial…

Sial…

Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatku ingin menebasnya dengan pedang Amon milikku…

Seperti; "makanya, cari pacar. Jangan kelamaan nge-JONES terus." Ini masih taraf normal bagiku

Dan…

"bocah sepertimu memang gak pantes buat dapetin CEWEK CANTIK setaraf Hakuei ataupun Kougyoku"

Yang paling parah adalah ini

"jangan-jangan kau masih PERAWAN,ya? kasihan sekali kau"

**WHAT THE HECK?! DEMI SOLOMON YANG SERING NGE-TROLLIN UGO-KUN, INI ORANG KENAPA BISA TAHU GUE MASIH PERAWAAAAANNN?!**

**-note : Alibaba menghentikan tulisannya karena ia merasa sudah mengantuk (dan bête berat)-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-note 2 : Alibaba terkejut bukan main ketika seluruh jendral, dan Sinbad berjaga disekeliling kamarnya. Katanya "takut ada kucing lewat" walau Alibaba yakin itu Cuma tipu muslihat mereka-**

.

.

.

.

**Day 5**

**Dear diary**

Batin ini lelah, sangat pakai BANGET, BEUNGITS, BINGIT ATAU SEJENISNYA

Wajah mama Ja'far terlihat sembab, seperti habis menangis. Lalu memelukku dengan eratnya

"Mama (?) gak rela, nak! Kenapa diantara semua laki-laki didunia ini harus SI BRENGSEK ITU YANG MEMINANGMU UNTUK MENJADI PENGANTINNYA?!" ucapnya mendramatisi

Sebenarnya aku sangat kasihan dengan mama Ja'far, sudah wajahnya sembab, tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah seperti habis bertempur dengan hebatnya.

Tunggu…

**-note : Alibaba mencoba memikirkan perkataan Ja'far sebelumnya-**

**_JADI BENERAN GUE DIPINANG OLEH LAKI-LAKI? JADI GUE BENERAN BAKAL DI P TO THE I TO THE N TO THE A TO THE N TO THE G, PINANG?! CELIUUSSS MIE APA? MIE GOYENG, MIE LEBUS, LABU CIAM, CIAMET CIANG, COLE, MALAM, CUBUH BATAGOR, SOMMAY, MAYDAY OEMGEEEEEEEE~!`_**

Ingat Alibaba Saluja yang paling TAMVAN! Ingatlah selalu perkataan dari Aladdin, "Kalau mau jonesnya ilang, mendingan baca majalah kelinci punya paman Sinbad. Dijamin deh, jonesnya nambah!"

Tunggu…

Ada yang salah…

**-note : Alibaba segera menampar pipinya dengan keras setelah mengingat perkataan Aladdin, sisanya bayangkan sendiri rencana apa yang dilancarkan Alibaba untuk membalasnya-**

.

.

.

.

**-note : tanpa disadari oleh Alibaba yang tengah menulis diary, Kouen, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Ren tengah bertarung sengit dengan Sinbad, delapan jendral, Aladdin dan Morgiana dihalaman utama Istana (tentu saja sudah diberi borg untuk berjaga-jaga dari kebisingan dan kehancuran Negara yang lebih parah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 6 part 1**

**Dear diary**

Hari ini... absurd

**_YA KALE GUE YANG ORANG PALING GANTENG DISURUH MENCOBA BERBAGAI GAUN PENGANTIN DARI BERBAGAI NEGARA?! HELLOOOWWWW GUE JANTAN LOOH! WALAU HATI GUE HATI HELLO KIT*Y!_**

Dan.. sepertinya hari ini aku melihat mama Ja'far tengah depresi dan jatuh sakit hingga Yamuraiha harus merawatnya

Bahkan papa Sinbad mengurung diri didalam kamarnya

Kata Aladdin (yang ikutan murung bersama Morgiana) sih, "Mereka belum bisa melepaskan salah satu anaknya untuk dipinang"

Eh? Sejak kapan mereka punya anak?

Jadi beneran mereka punya anak

Miapa?

O to the H

**-note : kertas bagian bawah buku diary segera disobek dengan kasarnya dan dibuang keluar jendela-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 6 part 2**

Dear diary dihari yang sama

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK! KENAPA GUE MIKIRIN KOUEN SIH?! KATANYA GUE DIPINANG?! KOK GUE MERASA GAK RELAAAAAAA?!

AAAAAAAAAAA, MANA GUE DILARANG KELUAR DARI KAMAR!

SEBENARNYA ADA APA INIIIIIIIIIIIII?

**-note : ia menulis diam-diam di secarik kertas kecil dibalik diary entah apa isinya, karena terlalu kecil dan sulit dibaca-**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Day 7**

**Dear diary**

Hari ini, suasana istana tampak sepi….

Hakuryuu masuk kekamarku dengan tiba-tiba. Ia mengatakan ada yang ingin disampaikan olehnya

Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia mau ngelamar aku?

Ngajak kawin lari gitu?

Tapi kan… dia udah punya Judal

Ah, maaf-maaf

Kicauanku kumat lagi

"Alibaba-dono, kuharap kamu bahagia" ucapnya lalu mengantarku ke halaman tengah istana, penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah (kok aku terkesan feminism ya? Biarin deh, yang penting aku masih tampan). Disana sudah berdiri seluruh anggota keluarga Ren, Judal, Aladdin, Morgiana dan para delapan jendral (dengan wajah kusutnya) kata Hakuryuu aku harus berjalan dan menyapa seluruh anggota Ren

"Alibaba-kun, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu~" ucap Hakuei lalu diikuti oleh Kouha yang memalingkan wajahnya "selamat" ucapnya

"aku mendoakan yang terbaik, Alibaba Saluja" Koumei menarikku kearah kougyoku yang tengah asik berbicara dengan Judal

"Akhirnya kau lepas dari masa jonesmu" ok, hinaan tidak berkelas Judal sukses membuatku SANGAT GATAL ingin meraih pedang amon dan menebasnya secepat kilat sebelum—

"Alibaba-chan! Selamat ya! Dia sudah menantimu menantimu!" Kougyoku menarikku menuju tengah-tengah taman

Yang menantiku siapa?

Monster?

Kumpulan rukh hitam?

Jangan bilang monster berkedok cewek bar?

Atau sebenarnya mereka mau memperbudakku?!

HEEELLLL NOOOOOOO!

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah besar

Disana ada Kouen yang berdiri dengan uhuktampanuhuk

**-Note 1 : Alibaba segera menutup buku diarinya dengan cepat-**

**-note 2 : Alibaba tidak sadar bila saat itu Aladdin, Morgiana, Sinbad, dan Ja'far tengah berpundung ria disudut taman-.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku menang, dan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya" ucap Kouen menarik lengan kiri Alibaba dan memasangkan cincin yang Hakuryuu beli tempo hari

-**note tambahan 1 : bahkan walaupun Alibaba blushing dengan sangat, ia merasa bahwa lamaran Kouen sangat tidak romantis dan tidak elit-**

**-note tambahan 2: ia menulis secarik kertas lagi di balik diarinya-**

**-note tambahan 3 : cincin kawin yang diberikan kepada Alibaba merupakan cincin terbaik yang dibeli Hakuryuu karena kalah taruhan (lebih tepatnya bayar hutang) dengan saudara-saudaranya. akibatnya, uang hasil jerih payahnya selama bertahun-tahun kandas bersama dompetnya kering mendadak-**

**-Note tambahan 4 : Alibaba tidak sadar kalau surat tempo hari adalah pemberian Kouen dengan bantuan Koumei untuk dikirimkan langsung (atau tak langsung) padanya-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

End (?)

.

.

.

.

.

HAYOOO TEBAK! APA YANG ALIBABA TULIS DI BALIK DIARINYA? PENASARAN? TIDAK? OKEEE AKU NGAMBEK KUADRAT! *salah berat*

akan Eqa buat omake di chappy bonus… paling lama setelah lebaran~"

Balasan ripiu

**undeuxtroisWaltz** : Makasih banget udah ripiuu! Seneng jika suka!

**Chesee-ssu** : Alibaba emang sudah lebay dari awal dia lahir kok *salah berat* tenang saja, Abang Kouen berhasil kok~

**Guest 1** : the best dong~ mama Ja'far gituloh~ :v

**Kari** : sip, sudah lanjut kok~

**Ling-Ling Chinese** : jika nggak lambat, namanya bukan Alibaba Saluja YANG NGAKU TAMVAN PADAHAL SEBENARNYA IMUT! :v

**Nao** : MAKASIH BANGEEEEEEEETTT! Sini dicium *salah berat* jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, ntar ada yang naksir loh(?) mereka memang keluarga ababil~

**Guest 2** :sip~ udah lanjut~ hohoho anda bisa melihat dengan mata batin anda~ :v

Akhir kata, mohon maaf bila ada salah pengucapan Riview please~


End file.
